The Avengers: New World
by AntiquePig
Summary: Almost a year since the 'Endgame', and the Avengers have disbanded. But when the Earth, along with eight other planets are stolen from their place in the Universe, the heroes must band together again to save the world. A new team of Avengers will emerge in the end. (*Alternate MCU Phase 4. No movies post Far from Home are considered canon. Netflix shows and Agents of SHIELD canon)
1. New Avengers Assemble! Pt 1

_New Avengers, Assemble! Pt. 1_

2023, Avengers HQ

Tony Stark gave his life to save the universe. With a snap of his fingers, he wiped out the entirety of Thanos and his army. The half of the universe that Thanos murdered was restored, and justice was served. Now, after the war is over, Tony Stark is dead.

One by one, members of the Avengers get on their knees, kneeling in respect of their fallen comrade. Clint Barton first, then Black Panther, then Captain Marvel, followed by the rest of the Avengers. The heroes honor the sacrifice Tony made to save each one of them. Steve Rogers and Thor soon kneel as well, leaving Pepper Potts, James Rhodes and Peter Parker, surrounding Tony's body, mourning his death.

Watching from the sidelines, Gamora views the honoring of Tony Stark. She cannot do it, however. She did not know him. She had never met him. While she admired her sacrifice (the first truly heroic act she had witnessed in her life), her emotions of the moment were different from that of the others. Quietly, as the heroes paid their respects, Gamora left the battlefield.

All Gamora had left was one vial of Pym Particles, which Thanos had Ebony Maw reverse engineer for him in order to chase the Avengers to the future to stop them from undoing his work. He failed, of course, but Gamora had successfully stolen one vial when she rescued the future Nebula from Thanos's ship. Being only one vial, she had only enough for one round trip in time: one trip there, and one back. She had no room for error or mistake, and if she were to be successful in her mission, she would need to be as careful as possible.

She made her way through the rubble of Avengers HQ, looking for the device that would assist her in the mission. In the ruins of the lab in which the Hulk had brought back all the fallen heroes, she found Tony's specialized time device. Putting it over her hand, she activated the red and white suit, and strapped in the Pym Particles.

In the moments before her travel, she thought of what she was doing, seriously reconsidering it. Would her doing this make her as insane as her father? How would the other heroes see what she was trying to accomplish? Is this really the only way he can see redemption? She did not know the answers to any of the questions. All she knew was that she had to do it. Whatever the cost. Whatever it takes. Taking a deep breath in, she pushed the button on the time device, entering the Quantum Realm.

Moments later, she found herself in the distant past, centuries ago. On the foreign planet, one she had only heard about from her father's stories, she saw a young boy, unlike the other children around him. It scared her to see him like this. Young and innocent, before he developed the thirst for universal balance he would gain later in his life.

She noticed the young boy was not participating in the activities the other children were. He was an outcast. Shunned by the other children around him. Taking the opportunity of quiet, she nervously walked to where he was, and sat down next to him. In the following moments, she uttered words that would change the fate of the universe forever:

"Hello, Thanos." She stated. "My name is Gamora. I am here to help you."

2024, New York City

Peter Parker was still dealing with the fact that the entire world now knew he was Spider-Man. All that work and effort he put into concealing his identity, and suddenly Mysterio comes in and releases a video to the Daily Bugle, who then tells the whole world. Good job, Peter. You just had to take your mask off when you confront Beck. Thought that one out real well, didn't ya?

Anyhow, three months have passed, and despite the fact that Peter can not long attend his High School (turns out the new Principle was anti-vigilante) and getting a job in a city where most people hated and mocked Spider-Man is nearly impossible, things are not that bad. He still stops petty crimes, and every once in a while, some new super-criminal pops up. The Shocker broke out of prison, there's the electrical-based Electro, and even some dude in a Rhino costume wrecking Manhattan. It's not the Avengers, but really, Peter did not mind. That and the Avengers are not even a thing anymore.

Michelle Jones, or MJ for short, was walking around a nearby street corner and into a small alleyway. Peter landed from the roof above behind her. She knew he was there but landing on a pile of scraps behind her probably was not the smartest move.

"Oh my gosh, Peter!" MJ shouted. "Warning?"

"What?" Peter asked. "You asked me to meet you here."

"I figured you would be out of costume." She responded. "You really on patrol this early in the afternoon?"

"It's not like I have much else to do." Peter answered. "Ned's sick, and I don't have the stomach to hang out with Flash. He's been such a suck-up since he learned I was Spider-Man. Doesn't feel genuine."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." MJ continued. "How's May?"

"Aside from the constant publicity? It's not too bad." Peter answered. "Just glad she knew about Spider-Man before all of this. She would have died if Mysterio was how she found out. Anyway, why did you want to meet me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." MJ responded. "So, there's this one new kid who transferred from Brooklyn High. His name is Miles…"

Cutting MJ off before she could finish, the entire Earth shook around the two teenagers. Windows burst, cars crashed, streetlights exploded. When Peter and MJ began to look around, they noticed one thing above the rest.

"Peter?" MJ asked with a scared sound in her voice. "Was it not the middle of the afternoon a couple seconds ago?"

"Yeah…yeah it was." Peter answered. "So why is it dark now?"

The entire sky went black, shifting the world from afternoon to midnight within an instant.

"MJ, you stay here!" Peter shouted. "I'm gonna go find civilians and help them!"

"Peter, wait!" MJ responded. "Look up!"

"Yes, MJ. I know it's night now."

"No Peter!" MJ insisted. "Look. Up."

Peter did, and in astonishment of what he saw, could only utter one phrase. "Oh no."

San Francisco, California

Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne had been driving when it happened. The newly engaged couple had been on their way to meet Hank and Janet Pym for breakfast, only for the sky to suddenly go dark, and for chaos to ensue. A small semi-truck collided with them in the Earthquake following the light shift. They were injured, but not dead.

"Scott! Scott!" Hope shouted.

"Don't…don't worry, Hope. I'm fine." Scott answered back. "You okay?"

"Mostly. Just shaken." Hope responded.

"Yeah. So is everyone I think." Scott replied.

"What happened?" Hope asked. "Some sort of Earthquake or something?"

"I don't know." Scott replied. "Our suits. They're in the trunk. Let's get them and see if anyone needs help."

The two got out of the car and limped their way to the trunk. In a brief moment, Scott looked up from the ground, and saw the chaos in the sky.

"Holy crap." Scott muttered. "Hope. Look up."

"Why…?" Hope asked, tilting her head upwards. "Oh…my…gosh."

Glasgow, Scotland

"Wanda!" Bruce Banner shouted as he struggled to hold up the beams of a collapsing building. "Wanda! Please tell me you're alive!"

"Bruce!" Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, shouted back to Banner. She was a good several yards away but moved as quickly as she could to Bruce. "Bruce, I am coming!"

As she ran towards him, she used her abilities to levitate the building, allowing Bruce to get out from under it. Once he moved, she placed multiple beams in place to support the nearly collapsing building.

"Goodness. Thanks." Bruce muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're welcome." Wanda replied. "What kind of Earthquake was that?"

"I don't know." Bruce answered. "But it was powerful. We need to make sure there is not anyone around here who might need help. Let's go!"

The two ran out of the ruined building they were in and into the town square. Cars were wrecked. Buildings were damaged. People were lying in the streets (either dead or severely injured), or they were running without a care for anyone else around them.

"Okay. Wanda, you get people out of these buildings." Bruce began. "They look like they could collapse anytime. With my arm, I don't know what I can do."

"Bruce…" Wanda muttered.

"I'll work on helping the people out here, getting them medical treatment and stuff like that."

"Bruce!" She shouted as she stared, awestruck into the sky.

"What? Wanda, what is it…" Bruce asked, irritated at first, before he looked up himself. "Holy…holy crap."

"Bruce…? What's…what's going on?" Wanda asked.

Afghanistan 

Sam Wilson (the Falcon), Bucky Barnes (White Wolf), and James Rhodes (War Machine) were invading a terrorist base in Afghanistan following a lead claiming the terrorist leader knew the whereabouts of Helmut Zemo. They only got so far until the Earthquake struck.

"What the…?!" Sam shouted.

"What was that?" Bucky asked. "Sudden Earthquake?"

"No…" Rhodey answered over their comm units. "You guys need to come out here and see this. Now!"

Sam and Bucky rushed out of the building and into the courtyard directly outside. Once there, they were met with the War Machine.

"Just. Look. Up." Rhodey stated, not removing his eyes from the skyline. The two other heroes placed their eyes upward, only to see what was so shocking.

"Are those…are those planets?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Yeah those are."

"FRIDAY." Rhodey stated. "Can you identify those planets?"

"Those planets are nothing from my index, Mr. Rhodes." FRIDAY responded. "Neither are those stars."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means…my gosh." Rhodey answered. "It means that the Earth was moved. Within an instant, the Earth was moved."

"What do we do?" Bucky asked.

"Exactly what we need to." Sam answered. "Rhodey, call up anyone you can get a hold of. Banner, Wanda, Scott and Hope, T'Challa. Anyone!"

"What do I tell 'em?" Rhodey asked.

"Tell them… to Assemble."

Barton Family Farm (Location: Unknown)

"Honey!" Clint shouted, running upstairs into his family's living room. "Honey! You alright?" he ran to his wife and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Where are the kids?"

"They're in the basement, don't worry." Clint answered. "I was just making sure you were okay."

The two began to head back down into the basement, when Clint caught of glimpse of something outside of his window in his yard. A man walking through the field, several yards away from the house.

"Hun, you head down there with the kids." Clint said. "I'll be down there in a minute."

Laura left and went downstairs, leaving Clint alone in the room. He grabbed bow, as well as his quiver, strapping it to his back. He walked out the back door and into the yard, creeping his way slowly towards the figure.

"Stop!" The figure shouted. "Do not shoot your weapon. I am friendly."

"Yeah?" Clint asked. Aiming his bow towards the man. "What're you doing here, and how did you find it? There really aren't too many people who should now about this place and live."

"You need to listen to me." The man continued, speaking in a deep, medieval sounding British accent. "The Earth has been moved from its original location. The human race is in great danger."

"And why should I trust you?" Clint asked. "How do you know what's going on?"

"My name is Dane Whitman. I am the Black Knight." The man answered. "And frankly, I am worried I have come to warn you too late."

**To Be Continued… **


	2. New Avengers Assemble! Pt 2

_New Avengers, Assemble! Pt. 2_

Space 

The Benatar, official spaceship of the Guardians of the Galaxy, flew throughout the void of space. Though hard to tell in space, it was considered nighttime for the Guardians, meaning most of them were sleeping. Most, except for team-leader Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord. As he piloted the ship, the song Should I Stay or Should I Go? By the Clash was playing over the ship's radio system. Suddenly, the song cut off and was interrupted by an incoming transmission. Peter reached his hand over and answered.

"Hello." He stated. "This is the Benatar, residence of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Whatever service is needed will require a down-payment, followed by full pay after completion of the job."

"Peter, listen, this is an emergency." A woman's voice stated over the comm-line.

"Uhm…who are you?" Peter asked.

"Really, Peter?" The woman asked. "Carol? Carol Danvers? Captain Marvel?"

"Okay, listen. We met once at Tony Stark's funeral. Don't expect me to remember you like we were friends or something."

"Peter, stop. Just listen to me." Carol insisted. "We need to meet up, okay? Something terrible is going on."

"Like 'Thanos wiping out half of the Universe' terrible?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Possibly. Or possibly even worse." Carol answered. "Peter, the Earth has disappeared. It's gone missing. And so has eight other planets."

Peter went silent for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"Peter?" Carol asked.

Yeah…uh, yeah. I'm here." He responded.

"I haven't been able to reach anyone on Earth." Carol continued. "Not the Avengers. Not SHIELD. Not anyone. I need the help of the Guardians."

"Okay, yeah." Peter continued, thinking through a plan. "Can you meet me at Knowhere?"

"Yeah." Carol responded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good. I'll get the Guardians ready, and we'll be there as soon as possible." Peter continued.

"Okay. Sounds good." Carol replied. "Thank you, Peter."

Peter simply nodded his head before turning off the comm links. If Earth, as well as eight other planets have gone missing, something big was going on. The only question was; who, or what, was behind it?

San Francisco, California

Scott and Hope were moving fast. In their super-suits, their main goal was simple: save and rescue as many innocent civilians hurt by the Earthquake as possible. The deal with the other planets in the sky could wait. For now, the most important thing was helping as many people as possible.

A school bus heading to the Elementary school had fallen into a sink hole in the street. Scott grew to giant size and pulled it out. Elsewhere, a young, newlywed couple had been caught under collapsing rubble, which Hope was able to use some of her shrinking disk to help them escape. Using an army of super-sized ants, Scott rescued a group of senior citizens that had gotten trapped in a van.

As the helped gather innocent civilians, the sound of a large jet came into range. The jet landed down near them, and it became clear what it was: An Avengers Quinjet.

Stepping out of the jet came the Hulk, Falcon, White Wolf, and Scarlet Witch.

"Hey Tic-Tac." Falcon shouted in Scott's direction.

Scott, growing from ant-sized to normal-sized, responded: "Hey. Sam. What's going on?"

"We don't know." Sam answered. "But we do know we need as many Avengers as we can get."

"This is big, Scott." Bruce added. "Those planets, they aren't from our Solar System. Neither are those stars. The Earth has been completely moved from its place."

"Holy crap." Hope said, appearing to the group from behind. "How do we fight that?"

"Together." Sam answered. "As Avengers."

"We can't just leave this place, though." Scott interjected. "There are still a ton of people that need help!"

"I've got an idea for that." Hope responded.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Sam, do you have a phone I can use on the Quinjet?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. We got a few spare cell phones you can borrow." He answered.

"Good." She replied. "Then let's go, Scott."

"So, wait, what's your plan?" Scott asked, as the group boarded the jet.

Hope hesitated, then answered nervously. "I may have been training Cassie with her own suit."

"You've been training my daughter and I didn't even know?!"

"She can help with the civilians while we go with the Avengers." Hope responded. "She can handle this."

Scott simply nodded, not sure how to take the news that his daughter was being trained without his permission.

"Everyone ready?" Bucky asked.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Yes sir"

"Alight. Then hold on." Bucky added. "We're taking off."

The Quinjet left its spot and sped off into the air, headed for its next destination.

Knowhere

The Benatar touched ground on a landing platform on Knowhere. The hatch to the ship opened, and out stepped the Guardians of the Galaxy. Star-Lord, Thor, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Drax, and Mantis. Heroes of the cosmos. As they walked forward, they moved toward Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, who had called them there.

"Thank you again for coming, Peter." Carol said.

"No problem" Peter responded.

"Aw, you grew your hair back out." Thor stated, looking at Carol's hair, which had grown out from the short hair she had, and now reached down to her shoulders. "I like it!"

"Yeah, uh, I just didn't think the other style fit." Carol responded, trying to hide that she was flattered by Thor's comment. "Anyway, we need to get working on figuring this out. Whatever, or whoever is behind the stealing of these planets needs to be brought down immediately."

"Agreed. So, what're you thinking?" Peter asked.

"Hold up. Before we get planning, we oughta know what planets were taken." Rocket insisted.

"Alright." Carol agreed. "Earth, obviously, then Xandar, Hala, Alpha Centauri, Contraxia, D'Rill, Jötunheim, Skrullos, and Vormir."

"Jötunheim?" Thor asked. "Why was Jötunheim taken?"

"What's Jötunheim?" Drax asked.

"One of the Nine Realms Asgard once ruled over." Thor answered. "Home of the Frost Giants."

"Wait, Carol." Nebula interjected. "You said Vormir was taken?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that important?" Carol asked.

"Wait, Vormir?" Rocket continued. "Isn't that…?"

"The home of the Soul Stone." Nebula responded. "It's the planet where my sister and Natasha Romanov both died."

"Hold up." Peter added. "You don't think this is somehow tied to the Infinity Stones , do you?"

"Can't be." Thor responded. "Jötunheim never had any real ties to the Infinity Stones. Only real artifact of importance the Frost Giants kept was the Casket of Ancient Winters."

"Casket of Ancient Winters?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. Very powerful artifact. Direct cause of the Ice Age of your Earth." Thor answered. "But even that wouldn't justify stealing Jötunheim. The Casket was on Asgard when Surtur destroyed it."

"Well whatever the reason for these planets being taken, it can't be a good one." Nebula added. "Any luck contacting the Avengers?"

"None." Carol answered. "I've tried, but any attempt I make is shut down by a bad signal. Wherever these planets were taken, it's somewhere far out of our reach."

"That's not an excuse for sitting around and waiting for answers to come to us." Thor snapped. He stretched out his hand, and his weapon, Stormbreaker, came flying out of the Benatar and into his hand. "This weapon can conjure up the Bifrost. Travel throughout the Universe much faster with this than with the ship."

"Even with that we don't know where to go." Peter stated. "We'll be going blindly."

"Not necessarily." Thor continued. "You and part of the team will go to a Xandarian outpost on Quon. The Nova Corps has a base there after the attack on Xandar by Thanos. Surely they will have answers about Xandar's disappearance."

"Wait, why are you calling the shots?" Peter asked. "And what do you mean by 'part of the team'?"

"I mean, Rocket and Carol will come with me." Thor answered. "Asgard may be gone, and so is Jötunheim and Earth, but there are still seven other realms in place that I can investigate for answers. You will take Nebula, Groot, Drax and Mantis to Quon."

"Again, why are you calling the shots?" Peter demanded.

"Because last time I did, I got Stormbreaker and stabbed Thanos through the chest." Thor answered.

"Directly before he wiped out half the universe." Peter rebutted.

"We killed him."

"Five years later."

"Time is relative." Thor snapped back. "Anyway, we are wasting time. Let's go."

"If Groot's gonna be in your care, I expect him back in one piece." Rocket insisted, looking at Peter.

Thor and his group huddled together, and Peter's team went back onto the Benatar. The ship took off, and using his hammer, Thor's team took off through the Bifrost, off to another realm.

Wakanda, Africa

The Quinnjet landed outside of the royal palace in Wakanda. Standing outside of the palace awaiting the Avengers's arrival was T'Challa, the Black Panther, along with Shuri and Okoye. As the Falcon, Ant-Man, Hulk, Wasp, Scarlet Witch and White Wolf exited the jet, T'Challa paced forward to greet them.

"Hope you and your super-scientist got some good news for us." Sam stated.

"Unfortunately, Captain Wilson, we still cannot identify the stars or planets around us." T'Challa replied, shaking Sam's hand. "Wherever Earth has been moved to in the cosmos, it is not anywhere we can identify."

"Please, don't call me captain. I'm not him." Sam refuted.

"Uhm...have you been able to contact anyone outside of the Planet?" Hulk asked. "Guardians? Thor? Captain Marvel?"

"No. In Fact, we have had quite a difficult time even getting in contact with you." Shuri answered. "Whoever is behind this, they are working hard to make this as difficult as they can."

"That's just wonderful." Sam muttered. "Alright. We need a plan, then. My best guess? Somehow get up there and confront whoever is behind this."

"Uh, yeah, Sam. Do we have working spaceships at our disposal?" Scott asked.

"Not exactly." Sam admitted. "But didn't Bruce make it to an alien planet in one of the Quinjets?"

"Yeah, but Sam, that was because I got caught in a wormhole by sheer luck." Bruce answered. "I doubt we would have much of a chance of that happening here."

"There is one other way." T'Challa interjected. "The Wakandans have prototype space-travel. Once completed, it could be on the level of the Guardians's own ships. But again, it is only a prototype."

"Do you think it could get us there?" Bruce asked, pointing towards one of the planets.

"With my best guess, that planet might be out of reach." Shuri answered. "But not by much."

"Even if it doesn't make it all the way," Wanda began. "I should be able to use my powers to carry the ship the rest of the way."

"It could be worth a shot." Sam responded. "Alright. Everyone take a few minutes to prepare. Once the ship is ready, we leave. Understood? Bruce, T'Challa and I will be working on a more official plan. Dismiss until further notice."

Most of the heroes left, leaving only Sam, Bruce and T'Challa in place.

"Are you sure you want to try this, Sam?" Bruce asked. "If this fails…"

"Then we can't be in any worse of a state than we are now." Sam refuted. "We need to try. Trillions of lives could be at stake. It's what Steve would have done."

"I just hope we aren't chasing after unattainable goals." Bruce continued.

"May I ask about the team you have here?" T'Challa began. "They are an interesting group. Most capable?"

"The ones I could find." Sam answered. "Rhodey is in New York now with Happy Hogan and the Spider-Man tracking down Dr. Stephen Strange. According to Parker, Strange's base went AWOL after the Earth moved. Let's just hope they can get him soon enough."

With that the trio broke up and went to get ready for the upcoming mission.

New York City

On a rooftop overlooking the Sanctum Sanctorum was Spider-Man, War Machine, Happy Hogan, and MJ. The Sanctum has become distorted. It was floating about twenty feet above the ground. The windows had completely busted, leaving broken glass floating around the building. Purple and dark red waves of pure color (no other way to describe it) spiraled around the mansion, engulfing it like clouds.

"Well, that's terrifying." MJ stated bluntly. "Is that what you experienced on Titan?"

"No, Doc was much more subdued then." Peter replied. "Whatever is happening here, I doubt he did it."

"Is it really worth going in there right now?" Happy asked. "I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned with getting Earth back to its place?"

"Problem with that is that Dr. Strange is one of the most powerful heroes we know." Rhodey responded. "And with both Thor and Captain Marvel out of reach, he's the most powerful one we've got access to."

"Which is why I am saying that if he's in trouble, should it really be you two that go in there?" Happy responded.

"We have to." Peter answered. "We need his help, and he needs ours. He's our friend. We've got to do something."

"Parker and I will go in there and see what we can do." Rhodey continued. "Once inside, we'll go from there. As for you two, you will stay out here and wait. In all likelihood Parker and I shouldn't be the ones doing this, which means you two most definitely shouldn't be doing this."

Peter handed MJ a small device. "Us this if anything crazy happens. It'll let us know you're in trouble, but it will also send an emergency signal to the other Avengers. Okay?"

"Okay." MJ replied.

"Yeah. We got this." Happy added.

"Good." Rhodey added. "Alright, kid. You ready?"

"Yeah. Sure." Peter responded. With that, Spider-Man and War Machine left the rooftop, heading straight into the swirling chaos around the Sanctum.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. New Avengers Assemble! Pt 3

_New Avengers...Assemble! Pt. 3_

Sanctum Sanctorum/Dark Dimension 

Bursting through the wall of the desolate Sanctum came Spider-Man and War Machine. Landing on a small floating platform, the first thing the two realized was that the inside of the mansion was massive. Not just because it was a mansion, but almost like the inside of the building was its own dimension.

"Holy crap!" Peter exclaimed. "I don't know if I can deal with this day getting any weirder. I just need it to stop."

"Unfortunately, I doubt that'll happen anytime soon." Rhodey responded. "So, where's Strange?"

The two stood in silence for a moment until Peter realized the question was aimed at him.

"Wait, hold up!" Peter responded. "How would I know?"

"You've worked closer with him than anyone else here." Rhodey answered.

"But I've never been to his house!" Peter refuted. "Plus, I'm pretty sure this isn't what his place is always like. I think all of this is…" Peter motioned to the area around them. The floating rubble, the pillar-clouds of color. "... might have something to do with the Earth being moved. Just a random guess."

The two started to walk, before only a couple moments later a booming voice surrounded them.

**_"...We are the Mindless Ones…."_**

**_"...You are in the Dark Dimension now…"_**

**_"...You will not escape alive…"_**

**_"...Stephen Strange will be dead before you get to him…"_**

"What the?!" Rhodey shouted. "What is that?!"

As he said that, four beings, appearing as if they were made completely of clay, fell from the ground in front of the two heroes.

War Machine began firing his weapons on them while Spider-Man jumped around and tried to restrain them with his web-shooters. Neither method worked. No matter what they were shot with, the creatures reformed after everyone of Rhodey's attacks. And if they were constrained by the webs, it only took a couple seconds before they absorbed the webbing and were free again.

"Uhm...I think they might be unstoppable!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah...time for Plan B!" Rhodey shouted.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"You web my foot, I fly us to safety!" Rhodey replied. Peter did just that, and within moments they were flying from the scene of the fight. Only problem was that the creatures could levitate, and soon began flying after them. "You have got to be kidding me!" Rhodey shouted.

They continued to avoid the creatures, but it was clear they would not be able to outrun them constantly. They needed a new plan, and fast.

Suddenly, out of thin air, the creatures lit ablaze, and burned to a crisp. The charred chunks of clay fell to the ground, which was honestly so far down neight Rhodey or Peter could see it. They landed on another floating platform, this time a much bigger one, and the one responsible for their rescue appeared.

"Hello." The woman stated as she floated down from the air and landed on the same platform. She had shoulder-length silver hair, and was wearing a one-piece purple and dark blue costume. "My name is Clea. I am aware you two are here for Dr. Stephan Strange?"

"Yeah, we are." Rhodey replied. "Do you know what happened here, and where he is?"

"I do not know his exact location, but what I do know is this." Clea began to explain. "When the Earth was moved from its normal location, it broke a magical seal with the Sanctum Sanctorum, unleashing the evil forces of the Dark Dimension, including my uncle Dormammu. He is the one who has Dr. Strange."

"And you don't know where Dormammu is?" Peter asked.

"Not definitively, but I do know he is near. I can feel his presence." Clea explained. "If you are here to save Dr. Strange, I must help you. Dormammu is weak now, but soon his power will grow, and he will be able to engulf the whole Earth in the Dark Dimension. Only putting the Earth back in its natural place will restore the seal."

"Then let's get on it." Rhodey responded. "And note that I don't necessarily trust you, but I expect that you will help us."

"Of course, Sergeant Rhodes." Clea responded. "We must go, now. Dr. Strange's life is being drained as we speak. We haven't much time to waste."

With that, the three left their safe-spot, and continued further into the darkness and chaos, hoping to find their Dr. Strange.

Alfheim (Home of the Light-Elves)

The Bifrost crashed down onto a platform atop of a mountain spire. Emerging from the Bifrost, Thor, Rocket and Captain Marvel stood there, overlooking the Capital city of Alfheim.

"Wow." Carol stated in astonishment. "It's beautiful."

"No kidding!" Rocket exclaimed. "What is it made of?"

"Marble." Thor answered. "Marble and pure gold. It's one of the most beautiful structures in the entire Nine Realms, second only to Asgard itself."

"Makes me wish I could have seen Asgard." Carol stated.

"Trust me." Thor responded. "I do too." The two looked at each other, smiling, before Rocket interjected.

"Alright, you two. Listen up. Thor brought us here for a reason, right?" Rocket asked.

"Right." Thor answered.

"And that reason is…?"

"I need to talk to someone. Someone very important to both Asgard, and myself." Thor answered. "She should be somewhere in the city. Let's go."

The trio descended from the mountain, and within twenty-minutes made it to the entrance of the city. As they walked through the gates, the elves around them began to stare at Thor, uttering phrases like; 'Odin's beard! It's Thor!' or 'the Odinson, he lives! By Yggdrasil, he lives!'.

A few minutes later, they reached the castle at the center of the city. Made of pure marble and gold, they walk through the entrance and into the main throne room of the palace. Sitting on the throne is a young woman (or at least young looking), with a pure white and gold dress, a slender figure, and long-blonde elegant hair.

"Queen Aelsa of the Elves!" Thor exclaimed. "Oh, how it has been too long!"

"You are not wrong, Thor Odinson...King of New Asgard, I presume?" Queen Aelsa asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Thor responded. "I work more with the Guardians of the Galaxy than I do Asgard. Valkyrie is actually running it now, though."

"Which one?" Aelsa asked.

"What do you mean?" Thor responded.

"Which Valkyrie?" Aelsa continued. "Your father had more than one Valkyrie working for him."

"Oh, uhm… the awesome...one." Thor stumbled. "Anyway, my Queen, I am here for a reason. Jötunheim is one of nine planets stolen from their original locations. Others include the likes of Hala, Xandar, Vormir, and even Earth."

"And you wonder if the Elves have any knowledge of this?" Aelsa asked.

"I know that you won't my Queen." Thor responded. "With all due respect, the Elves are not exactly known for their concern for the other realms, especially Jötunheim. But I know there is one Asgardian hiding here that will have the answers. Please, tell me where she is."

"You mean the Norn Queen?" Aelsa asked, to which Thor responded with a nod. "She came here during Hela's raid of Asgard, claiming it was all her fault. She now resides as a hermit in the forest surrounding the capital city. She only ever appears for beer and mead at the old bar on the outskirts."

"Sound familiar?" Rocket asked sarcastically to Thor.

"Unfortunately, it does." Thor responded. He remembered the time directly after losing to Thanos during the Infinity War. It was a moment of pure embarrassment and anger for him, and one that led him down a dark trail of depression. And now, it seems that same fate has struck another Asgardian. One close to Thor. "Point me in the direction of this bar, and I will go find her. She is my friend, and I believe she may have answers to what is going on."

Queen Aelsa thought for a moment before responding. "I swore to never tell any Asgardian of her location."

"I understand, but this is big." Thor responded. "Trillions of lives are at stake, but even then, I cannot let her continue down this same path I once did. I told you once, and I will say again; she is my friend, and oath or not, I need to know where she is, for both her sake, and the universe's."

"I will have an aid take you to her." Queen Aelsa replied.

"Thank you, my Queen." Thor responded.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Rocket exclaimed.

"No. You and Carol stay here. She will not want too many around her when I go to talk." Thor continued.

As the Queen's aid came in, Thor left the room, leaving Rocket and Carol with the Queen. As Thor journeyed from the city to the forest, where the bar was located, he worried about his friend, and how she was. Would she be able to help? Would she even be able to recover? Thor was lucky he had family in the Avengers to help him, but her, she did not have that.

As he reached the bar, he walked in through the entrance, and was surprised at what he found. A room full, not of Light Elves, but of being from all over the Nine Realms; Giants, Trolls, Dwarves, Dark Elves. The Light Elves are not necessarily the best at allowing outsiders into Alfheim, so this was a surprise to him. As he walked through, he looked to the counter of the bar, and saw who was he was looking for.

Seated the bar was the woman Thor had come in search of. She had a pile of mugs next to her, and was about to be served another.

"Karnilla!" Thor shouted, moving closer to her. "Karnilla! Odin's beard, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Thor! Haha! How glad I am to see you!" She shouted in response. "Hold on, just a moment. Let me finish this one drink." She Lifted the mug to her mouth, full of mead, and began chugging it. In true Asgardian woman fashion, it was finished at once.

"BRAAWWPPP!" She belched. "Oh my...urp...there we go."

"That never ceases to impress me." Thor responded in a chuckle. "Very, uhm, Queen-like."

"In all seriousness, Thor. What brought you here to Alfheim?" Karnilla asked.

"There's been an emergency, Karnilla." Thor responded. "And I know you know what happened."

Karnilla's face went from excited to somber in a matter of seconds. "Yes." She responded sadly. "I know about the planets. Midgard, Jötunheim, the others."

"I need you to help me find them." Thor requested. I know with your powers of foresight and prophecy you can help me locate where they have gone. Please, Karnilla. I need to find them."

"I am sorry, Thor, but I do not do that anymore." She replied. "I stopped that after your sister invaded Asgard."

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to help you and Baldur in that." Thor stated. "I was crushed when Heimdall told me of his death."

"Don't act like you care about him!" Karnilla snapped. "He died, and even if you were there you would not have saved him!"

"Karnilla! Yes, Baldur and I did have a falling out. But I changed since then." Thor refuted. "I really have. And I wish I made things better with him before he died. He truly was my best friend."

"You say you changed, but there was plenty enough time to make things up with him before his death." Karnilla continued. "There were six years you could have done something."

"Yes, and again, I am truly sorry." Thor responded. "But quickly I had to go back to Earth, becoming part of the Avengers. I spent much time after that fighting with Sif and the Warriors Three throughout the Realms, which was long after Baldur left the ranks, then Ultron happened, and I did not come back to Asgard until the beginning of Ragnarok. I am sorry."

"You're not the only one who failed." Karnilla admitted. "I could have prevented Ragnarok. I knew about Loki's stealing of the throne, but through my anger with you chose not to do anything. It really is my fault. This, this around me, is what I deserve. A drunken, hermit life."

"I failed too." Thor responded. "No, seriously, I failed too. I couldn't stop Hela, so I had to unleash Surtur to do it, and destroyed Asgard. I could not save Loki or Heimdall from Thanos. Even with Stormbreaker I could not kill Thanos before he wiped out half of the Universe. Even when I did kill him it was petty vengeance. I fell into the same slump as you." Thor began to tear up remembering back on that time. "But then my friends...no...my family. The Avengers. Rocket. The Guardians, and every other hero there reminded me, not of what had done, or failed to do, but of what I could be. The hero I could be. It took me a while to crawl out. It took seeing one of my dearest friends, Tony Stark, sacrifice himself, before I became dedicated to forcing myself to be better! And I know you can too."

"Thank you, Thor." Karnilla replied, fighting back tears.

"Karnilla. I have known you since we were children. I was there when you became Queen of the Norns." Thor continued. "I was there when you and Baldur first fell in love, and later when you broke sacred Norn tradition to marry him. I have known you long enough to know that you are significantly better than this. So please, Karnilla. Please tell me. Where are the missing planets?"

She thought for a moment. Her eyes began to glow with a bright blue color, radiating light. When it died down, she responded. "The planets are orbiting another, bigger planet. Deraxous."

"Deraxous?" Thor asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Deraxous sits exactly at the center-point of the Universe. It is the site of the birth of the Cosmic deities, such as Eternity, Infinity, the Living Tribunal. It is the meeting place of the Celestials. The Phoenix Force was created there, as were the Infinity Stones."

"Then whoever is responsible for stealing these planets must be very powerful." Thor responded in a shocked and slightly scared voice. "Alright. Thank you, Karnilla. I've missed you."

"You're welcome Thor. And thank you." She replied.

Thor began to leave, but as he did, he heard Karnilla's voice calling out to him.

"Thor!" She shouted. Her clothes, which up to this point had been peasant clothes, shifted back to her traditional purple/white gown, and her previously messy brown hair went back into its elegant curly look. "I am coming with."

"Do not feel like you have to do this." Thor said.

"But I do." She insisted. "I need to save Midgard, home of New Asgard. Then rejoin with my people when it's done."

"Good." Thor said, his face shifting to a smile. "Then let's go. I've got plenty of new friends I want you to meet!"

Barton Farmhouse (Location Unknown)

Clint ran from his house down to the barn where Dane Whitman was standing. Clint was now clothed in his full Hawkeye costume, and Dane was decked out in his entire Black Knight armor, minus the helmet, which was resting on a hay bale.

"Well, told my kids goodbye." Clint stated. "You better make sure I get back, okay? My daughter's birthday is two days from now, alright? Can't miss it."

"Do not worry, Mr. Barton." Dane assured Clint. "Your life is not the one I am most worried about."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Clint asked.

"I come from a place not as bound by the rules of time as your world is." Dane answered. "While I am not some infallible prophet, I do know some of the possible futures."

"And where is this magical place, huh?" Clint asked.

"Camelot." Dane stated.

"Ha! Okay, yeah, sure." Clint laughed. He looked back at Dane, who had an assured look on his face. "Holy crap you're not joking."

"I am afraid not." Dane said.

"So, like, King Arthur and Merlin." Clint asked. "And dragons and Excalibur and stuff? How is that possible."

"Well, to explain it better, long ago Camelot was taken by Merlin to a realm you are quite familiar with." Dane explained. "The Quantum Realm."

"And let me guess," Clint began. "When we began tampering with the Quantum Realm to bring back the dead that Thanos murder, it allowed for you to get out?"

"Yes, actually." Dane answered.

"Yeah. Not exactly as unfamiliar with all of this crazy stuff as I may sometimes seem." Clint responded. "Anyway, why can't we meet up with the rest of the Avengers?"

"Our mission, at least for the time being, is separate from theirs." Dane explained. "We will join with them eventually, but for now, we must take part on our own quest."

"That's probably for the best." Clint stated. "I don't really fit in with the Avengers as well as I used to anymore."

"You are referring to your time as Ronin." Dane stated.

"Gosh-dangit you're good." Clint commented. "Let's just say during that time I did somethings I very much regret."

"You're killing people…" Dane began before being cut off.

"It wasn't the killing people." Clint interrupted. "I've killed plenty of people before. I can deal with that. Comes with the territory. It was the other people, more like person, I dragged down with me."

"What do you mean?" Dane asked.

"What? Your all-seeing Magic 8 Ball didn't show yah?" Clint asked sarcastically. "It was just when I distanced myself from the Avengers… I began training someone else. She was young, impressionable, and angry, like I was. I taught her to do things no kid should ever have to do. I've regretted it ever since."

"Maybe, instead of lamenting it and feeling guilty about it." Dane began. "Once we are done here, you should find her, and make it better. Teach her to do better and not continue down that dark path."

Clint stood there, thinking about the words he had heard. Finally, choosing to move passed that conversation, he picked up his bow and began walking.

"We need to get going." He said. "Earth isn't going to fix itself. And like you said, we've got our own mission here. Speaking of which, how are we gonna get up there?"

"My sword, the Ebony Blade, can transport over long distances due to magic." Dane explained. "It will get us to where we need to go."

Clint walked over to where Dane was standing. Dane grabbed Clint's shoulder to transport him too.

"What exactly is it that we are doing again?" Clint asked.

"To save Earth, we need something powerful enough to stop the force that did this." Dane explained. "We are going to unleash the Phoenix Force."

He raised his sword into the air, and in a flashing light within a moment, they were gone.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. New Avengers Assemble! Pt 4

_New Avengers...Assemble! Pt. 4_

Wakanda 

The ship was ready for launch, as were the Avengers. As the heroes gathered around the prototype spacecraft, Shuri began to speak up.

"Alright. Everyone listen." She commanded. "Since this is a prototype, there is no guarantee it will work correctly. There are a number of fail-safes in place for the scenario of something going wrong, but even then there is still the question of 'if'."

"Yeah, uhm, good job making us feel good about this whole thing." Scott stated.

"I will be piloting the ship from down here, but there is only so much I can do with what I have." Shuri continued. "My brother and Dr. Banner will be taking part in piloting it as well, just from inside the ship itself."

"Unfortunately, we are going in a bit dark." Sam continued. "We're pretty sure we know which planet is responsible for all of this. Long-story short there is one planet which is creating a major gravitational pull that keeps the other planets here. Only problem is we're not sure if this ship can make it that far. And even then, it definitely won't make it."

"Meaning our only option here is success." Bruce added. "Wanda can use her powers to help us get there, but who knows what things will be like on the way back."

"I hate to be a downer, but for this mission, it's the truth." Sam replied. "Succeed, or die. That's the threat we are facing here."

"Don't worry, Sam." Scott replied. "We'll fight to the end of this. It's what Cap, Tony and Nat would've done."

"Yeah...it is." Sam answered. He paused for a moment, before finally looking up at the group. "Alright. Enough standing around her. Everyone who's going needs to be on-board in five minutes. So, yeah...Avengers Assemble!"

The group broke and began to board the ship. Before the five minutes were up, everyone who was going was on-board. Falcon, White Wolf, Ant-Man, Wasp, the Hulk, Scarlet Witch, and Black Panther. T'Challa and Bruce sat at the controls, getting things ready for liftoff. Over the intercom, Shuri voice came through.

"Is everything set and ready?" She asked.

"Yes, sister." T'Challa responded. "Everything on my end is good."

"Same here." Bruce answered. "We're good to go."

"Alright then." Shuri responded. "You will begin takeoff in 3...2...1!"

The rockets on the back of the ship began to blare, and within just a couple moments the ship began to move forward. As it began tilting upward, everyone inside could feel the gravity holding the ship down as they tried to pull up. It was strong, but their ship was stronger. They separated from the ground and moved completely into the air. After a few minutes of the bumpy, uneven ride from the Earth, they broke through the atmosphere and into space.

The ship began to slow down, or at least it felt like it. It felt steady now, and safe to get out of the seats.

"Artificial gravity is on." T'Challa stated. "Everyone is good to get up and prepare for the battle."

"How long until we reach the planet?" Hope asked.

"Best guess is about an hour and a half." Bruce answered. "That's if everything goes to plan and Wanda doesn't have to intervene. If that happens, I don't know."

"Alright. Everyone get ready." Sam commanded. "I need everyone to be as prepared as possible by the time we get there. No wasting time."

Everyone agreed and began moving around, trying to do everything they could to be ready for the oncoming battle.

Quon

Quon was a wasteland planet. Thousands of years ago it had been industrialized and turned almost completely into a city. But one crazy war-monger queen later, and the planet was desolate. More metallic scraps than planet. Except for one small outpost of the Nova Corps.

As Star-Lord and his crew made their way up the hill where the Corp's base was established, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Well! If it isn't Star-Prince!" Rhomann Dey, the member of the Corp who originally helped bring the Guardians together. He originally called Peter Star-Prince as a method of mocking him, but as the two worked together more after the battle against Ronan, it became a more friendly gesture. "What brings your team here? And where's everyone else?"

"Rocket's with Thor, and Gamora…" Peter began. "Didn't make out of the Infinity War."

"Peter." Dey began. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I've had plenty of time." Peter responded. "Anyway, that's not why we are here. We need your help."

"I think I know where you are going with this." Dey explained. "No, we do not know exactly where Xandar went. Okay, that is my 'on the books' answer. But seriously, we've got an idea."

"Ha! Dude, you rock!" Peter exclaimed.

"He is quite good." Mantis stated.

"Are the other missing planets there too?" Nebula asked.

"Not entirely sure." Dey explained. "But the way that we know this is because there was a massive and sudden shift in gravity in space at the same time those planets were taken. I can get you the coordinates, but that's the most I can do. Again, this is kind of off the books." He handed a small screen to Nebula which boasted the coordinates of the planets.

"Anything you can do helps." Peter answered.

"Only thing I think you guys should be cautious about is this: We only know of nine planets being moved, but with gravity the way it is where we think the planets are, there's a tenth planet there, too." Dey explained.

"Another planet no one knew about?" Drax asked.

"Not necessarily." Dey answered. "We think the tenth planet might have already been there, and that it is what's keeping the other planets in orbit around it."

"D'ast." Nebula muttered.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked.

"I know where they are." Nebula answered. "We're not going to be able to get there, not anytime soon."

"Why not?" Mantis asked.

"It is too far." Nebula explained. "It's at the center of the Universe, outside of the galaxy, thousands of light-years away."

"Not necessarily." Peter interjected. "We just need to get back with Thor. Didn't he say the Bifrost can transport almost instantly? It's probably our best shot."

"You're right." Nebula responded. "But we need to get moving. Get back in contact with Thor and explain to him what we found."

"Alright. Let's go." Peter added. "Thank you. Rhomann."

"You're welcome, Star-Prince." Dey responded.

The Guardians began walking back down the hill and toward their ship when Nebula grabbed Peter's shoulder and pulled aside.

"Peter," Nebula began. "This is bad. Where those planets are...Thanos told Gamora and I stories of it as a child. It's the birthplace of the Cosmic deities, and the current home of one deity in particular."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"We are going against one of the most powerful, crazy, and sadistic beings in all of existence." Nebula explained. "Ex Nihilo. Destroyer of Imperfect Races."

Deraxous

Deraxous was the oldest planet in the entire known universe. It was the point from which all other creation came from. The cosmic deities were born there, as was the Phoenix Force and the Infinity Stones. The planet, as the millennia passed, went from the beautiful and vast forest it once was, to mostly frozen oceans and rocky landscapes. That did not keep one from seeing the beauty in it, however.

"I do not understand, brother." Abyss stated. She was a tall, elegant woman with black hair, which looked more like smoke hovering over her head. That same smoke engulfed her body very tightly, serving as a clothing of sorts. "Why bring these worlds here? What do you wish to do with them?"

"What I do on every planet I go to, my sister." Ex Nihilo explained. He was taller than his sister. His entire body was completely yellow, except for the black omega symbol over his chest. Two horns protruded from his head, and both his eyes were blank white. "I am going to wipe the slate clean on these planets, and let them start fresh."

"I understand some of your choices. D'Rill and Alpha Centuari. But why Earth?" She asked. "And Hala? Did the people of Earth not just use the Infinity Stones and fight of the might of Thanos himself? And did the Kree of Hala not also produce one of the heroes present in that battle."

"Just because a planet was victorious in a great battle does not mean they are worthy of life." Ex Nihilo explained. "Did Archeopia not arise victorious over Galactus in the early days of advanced civiliazations, only for them to still lose to the primitive Badoon decades later? I have deemed these planets worthy of a fresh start, and my word is final."

"Then why are you waiting?" Abyss asked.

"Because those same heroes, Avengers, responsible for killing Thanos and wielding the Infinity Stones are on route here now." Ex Nihilo answered. "And I want them to know that what I am doing is for their salvation, not genocide."

Dark Dimension

Peter, Rhodey and Clea continued to make their trek through the Dark Dimension which had engulfed the Sanctum. The vast space or darkness surrounded them, seeming only to grow bigger with every moment.

"Does this place end?" Peter asked.

"The dark dimension has completely engulfed Dr. Strange's santcum." Clea answered. "It is soon spreading outside of the mansion as well. We are going deep into the Dark Dimension."

"Okay, wonderful." Rhodey commented. "And how do we know if we are getting anywhere near Strange?"

"He is near." Clea answered. "I can feel his presence. He is...dying."

"Then we better keep moving. He ain't dying as long as I'm here." Rhodey stated.

"If it comes to it, and we have to fight Dormammu, what are our chances of survival?" Peter asked.

"You two will die instantly." Clea stated bluntly. "I will last a little longer, but only because Dormammu will be so enraged over my betrayal he will make my death longer and more painful."

"Well that's...pleasant…" Rhodey responded.

"Dr. Strange is Sorcerer Supreme, meaning only he will be powerful enough to fight Dormammu and have a chance at winning." Clea explained.

Ahead of the trio was a massive bubble floating in the air. Within it, they could see a silohoute of Dr. Strange himself.

"Let me guess, it's too easy?" Rhodey asked.

"I believe he truly is in there." Clea responded. "But that is a Mind Field, a plane of existence where you will be faced with your greatest fears and insecurities. Only the strongest of will can survive."

Rhodey knew it would be hard for him to go in there. He knew exactly what he would be faced with, and the thought of reliving it horrified him. He even thought about abandoning their mission altogether. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew they needed Strange's help to save the world, and the Strange needed their help. They could not leave him there. He took in a deep breath, and said: "Alright. Let's go."

"You sure?" Peter asked. "Maybe we can think of something else?"

"We don't have time to do that, Peter." Rhodey explained. "We need Strange. And he needs us. Now let's go."

The three stood there for a moment, admittedly too afraid to move forward. After a moment, Rhodey took the first step, followed by Clea, then Peter. They moved forward, flying into the air before they were finally in the bubble.

Once inside, they could feel the bubble's effect instantly. All three felt nervous, scared, insecure. Like at any moment, they would be faced with their worst memories. And they were.

Rhodey's vision shifted. He no longer appeared to be in the Dark Dimension, but instead in an old schoolhouse somewhere in the Middle East. He was surrounded by children, all who seemed scared and frightened. He was not even in his War Machine suit, but the first rendition of his Iron Patriot armor. He looked around, and in front of him stood exactly what he knew was coming: a young, twelve-year old girl, riddled with bullet holes, which had come directly from his armor.

Peter's vision also shifted. He was in a dark alleyway late at night. He was in his normal clothes, not his spider-suit. Police and ambulance sirens were blaring, and the lights were flashing through the dark. On the ground lay a single body. The man lay there, dead, a bullet hole through his chest. A voice surrounded Peter. A voice calling his name.

**_...Peter…_**

**_...Peter..._**

Peter knew all too well what he was experiencing. It shook him to his core. "Uncle Ben?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. New Avengers Assemble! Pt 5

_New Avengers...Assemble! Pt. 5_

Dark Dimension

Peter knew seeing his Uncle Ben was only the Dark Dimension trying to scare him. That did not make it hurt any less.

"You could have saved me, Peter." Ben's voice boomed as it surrounded Peter. "You were just too selfish to make the right choice."

Uncle Ben had died shortly after Peter obtained his spider-powers. He had used his abilities to secretly fight in and win wrestling matches, making a couple-hundred dollars per round. Ben learned of Peter's secret and tried to get him to stop, but Peter refused. Just two-hours later, Ben was shot and killed.

"You're...you're just an illusion!" Peter shouted. "Just a trick to mess with me!"

"But the fear...the guilt...is more real than you could imagine." Ben appeared in front of Peter, standing and staring at him, a bullet hole through his chest.

""I'm...I'm better now!" Peter shouted back. "I've changed. I've matured! I've gotten better!"

"And yet, I'm not the only death you're guilty over." Ben stated calmly. He pointed behind Peter, and as Peter turned around, his stomach sank at who he saw.

"Hello, Peter." Tony Stark stated. He was in his Iron Man suit, half of it charred and burned from the Snap of the Infinity Gauntlet, which was also still on his arm. "What? Didn't think you'd see me here, too?"

"You guys are just distractions!" Peter yelled. "Obstacles to keep me from getting to Dr. Strange!"

"And so far, it's working." Ben responded.

"You're not gonna stop me." Peter stated.

"But I don't see you trying to rescue him." Tony replied. "Maybe because you know what is still coming." He raised his arms, and around him came several new figures: Adrian Toomes, aka the Vulture. Thanos. Quentin Beck, aka Mysterio. And Spider-Man himself, suited within the Iron-Spider armor Peter wore during the Infinity War. "We are your worst fears."

All of the figures; Tony, Ben, Thanos, Vulture, Mysterio, and Iron-Spider charged at Peter. Peter jumped, trying to avoid their hits. Vulture used his wings to slice across Peter's chest, cutting a gash in his stomach.

"AH!" Peter shouted in pain. Mysterio appeared behind him, thrusting Peter into the ground. Thanos and the Iron-Spider came and began stomping Peter more into the ground, before they disappeared, leaving Peter, Tony and Ben.

"Ugh!" Peter said. "Oh…!"

"You can't win, Peter." Ben stated, getting closer to Peter's ear. "Look around… look at your friends who came with you. Not even they can fight back their fears…"

Peter saw War Machine as he fought back a hoard of the same child who was in his nightmare, all in zombie form. He saw Clea, as her fears involved her torture at the hands of Dormammu. She was torn in half once. Then disintegrated into atoms. Then crushed under Dormammu's fist. Over and over again.

"What makes you think you're any stronger than them?" Ben asked.

"I'm...I'm not…" Peter responded, gasping for air.

"That's right." Tony replied. "You're weak."

"But… but I have… to do this!" Peter shouted. He webbed Ben in the face and threw him into Tony. The two flew backwards, and Peter jumped up into the air and away from the two men. He looked up, and saw Dr. Strange hanging upside down from the roof of the bubble. He webbed Strange's shoulders and began to pull him out of his prison. "I'm not stronger than them. I just don't...give...up!"

Peter pulled as hard as he could until Strange's prison shattered around him. He began to fall, but his cape caught him, allowing him to slowly ease his way to the ground.

He woke up from his enforced sleep, and the bubble of fear they were in faded away.

"Thanks kid." Strange stated.

"No problem." Peter replied, breathing heavily.

War Machine and Clea came to the area Strange and Peter were standing.

"What's going on?" Strange asked. "The earthquake hit, the Dark Dimension was unleashed, then everything went dark for me."

"The Earth was moved, breaking the seal that kept the Dark Dimension in check." Clea answered.

"The entire planet was moved?" Strange asked.

"Yeah." Rhodey replied. "Moved to someplace we don't know where. We need your help."

"I am afraid as long as the Dark Dimension is unleashed I cannot leave here." Strange responded. "Dormammu could leave her and attack more of the Earth."

"Putting the Earth back in place is the only definitive way to reseal the Dark Dimension." Clea responded. "I will stay here and hold off Dormammu. You go with these two and help the Avengers."

"Are you sure?" Strange asked. "If Dormammu gets you…"

"I will face his wrath accordingly." Clea finished. "Please. You helping the Avengers is the only way."

"Okay." Doctor Strange responded. "I never got your name."

"Clea." She answered.

"Thank you, Clea." Strange stated. "Alright, let's go."

He opened a portal, and he, War Machine and Spider-Man went through, before it closed behind them. Clea turned around to go deeper into the Dark Dimension to face her uncle, and hold off his forces.

Wakandan Spacecraft

For about an hour, the Wakanda ship carry the Avengers flew from Earth towards the planet at the center of the chaos. Suddenly, the ship shut off completely.

"Crap." Banner muttered. "Didn't last as long as I thought it would."

"What now?" Sam asked. "Wanda's turn?"

"Can you handle pulling the ship for as long as we need?" Banner asked.

"I think." Wanda replied. "I think I can do it."

She stretched out her arms, and from her hands he red energy began to surround the outside of the ship. Her eyes went red, and with the movement of her hands, the ship began to move in the direction she commanded. It flew steadily for about twenty minutes, until Wanda's powers started to take a toll on her.

"I'm...I'm getting dizzy." She muttered.

"She is not going to be able to handle the ship for as long as we need." T'Challa stated. "She will faint before we reach the planet."

"We're beginning to enter the planet's atmosphere." Hope stated. "If she can hold on just long enough to keep us steady we can make it."

"I don't… I don't think I can…" Wanda mouned.

"We need to determine another method, now!" Banner shouted. "If she passes out while we are falling through the atmosphere, we are all dead!"

"Scott. Hope. Begin running scans to determine the cause of the ship's failure." T'Challa demanded. "If it is repairable, we need to work on it immediately."

Suddenly, the ship jolted, and the whole crew felt the pull of the ship towards the planet. Wanda fell too, losing her control of the ship. The artificial gravity in the ship broke, causing the entire crew to fly upwards onto the ceiling. Parts of the ship began to break off and fly away due to the force of gravity. And then suddenly, it all stopped. The crew fell back and hit the floor of the ship.

"Holy crap." Scott stated.

"What...what happened?" Sam asked.

"I do not know." T'Challa answered. "But someone, or something, rescued us."

The hatch door of the ship opened up, and the Avengers looked out to see those who save them. Standing in the hatch was Doctor Strange, War Machine, and Spider-Man.

"Hey everyone." Stated Spider-Man.

Deraxous

A bright light shone through the darkness of Deraxous, before disappearing and leaving only Clint Barton and Dane Whitman in its place.

"This it?" Clint asked.

"Yes, this is Deraxous." Dane answered. "Home of the Phoenix Force, and place of where the Earth has been brought."

Clint looked up into the sky, and around him he could see the planets that had been stolen.

"You mentioned one of them was Vormir, right?" Clint asked. "I hope that one dies."

"I know of your bad history with Vormir, Clint." Dane responded. "But its destruction would not bring Natasha back."

"I know." Clint responded, trying to move away from that conversation. "Anyway. What is the Phoenix Force, exactly?"

"It's an ancient telepathic entity worshiped as a god by the Shi'ar Empire." Dane answered. "It is one of the most powerful forces in the Universe, capable of standing its own against even the Celestials and Infinity Stones."

"Well, wouldn't that have been nice to have not too long ago." Clint sarcastically stated.

"I wouldn't have recommended it." Dane responded. "If it chooses to possess a host, it takes full control. It is neither good nor evil, but out only for its own quest for power."

"Then why exactly are we about to free it?" Clint asked.

"We are not necessarily freeing it." Dane answered. "We are simply opening its prison just enough to release the planets from the grasp of Deraxous. A disruption in the cosmic pull will allow us to break the hold on those planets."

"And then what?" Clint asked.

"Then we wait for the Avengers." Dane answered.

The two walked in mere silence for a while before arriving at a cave system. They walked into the entrance, and within the room was a four-foot tall, metal egg-shaped container.

"That is it." Dane stated. "That is the prison of the Phoenix Force."

"So how do we open it?" Clint asked.

"Simple answer," A voice appeared behind them. Turning around, the two men saw Abyss standing there. "You don't. You two are coming with me."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
